Nymph
Nymphs are a general species of elemental with several classes. They are nature-oriented and often have control over many facets of nature. Introduction All nymphs are exclusively female and often naturally creative and alluring creatures. They often are savants in some area of the arts, whether it's music, dance, acting, writing, or visual arts. They are also considered by most to be extremely beautiful and many almost have a supernatural ability to allure. Their connection to nature and the animal kingdom leads many nymphs to collect many pets. Satyrs and nymphs are typically drawn to each other, or at least the satyrs are drawn to the nymphs. Because nature so wholly interescts with all its facets, nymphs are often surrounded by other nymphs, water, land, and plant nymphs especially. Classification : There are five different classes of nymphs, each with their own categories and subcategories. Each class of nymph varies greatly, but most can bind themselves to some sort of physical form or area: :*'Celestial Nymphs' reside in the sky (air, clouds, stars, etc.), and can have power over the winds and the the weather. :*Water Nymphs (Hydriades or Ephydriades) reside in bodies of water (rivers, lakes, seas, etc.), and can have power over groundwater, but not rain. :*'Land Nymphs '''reside across the lands (glens, meadows, pastures, mountains, grottos, etc.) and can have power over the earth. :*Plant Nymphs reside amongst various plantlife (flowers, trees, forests, etc.) and can have power over various forms of plantlife. Also known as "Wood Nymphs". :*'Underworld Nymphs '''may have some direct association with death, the natural cycle of life, and the underworld. Origins : A nymph (Greek: νύμφη, nymphē) comes from Greek and Latin mythology and is a female nature deity typically associated with a particular location or landform. Different from goddesses, nymphs are generally regarded as divine spirits who animate nature, and are usually depicted as beautiful, young nubile maidens who love to dance and sing. Nymphs are often associated with the arts, sex and fertility. Powers and Abilities Manipulation of the Elements : Most nymphs can manipulate the elements associated with their class and respective area of nature. For instance a wood nymph can control wood at will, causing it to bend or snare someone. Enchantment : All nympths tend to naturally alluring and beautiful creatures. They are mesmerizing for human eyes, drawing in attention everywhere they go. They have the ability to compel people simply by their looks and flirtation. Zoolingual : Most nympths can speak with and understand most animals. Most nymphs who can form bonds with a physical form or area also tend to form a special bond with animals who drink reside or pass through their bonded area. They can often form telepathic and empathetic bonds with these creatures and feel their emotions and hear their thoughts even miles away, but especially when the nymph is in her bonded area. Weaknesses Natural Enemies :Nymphs don't have an all-encompassed natural enemy, but most do not take kindly to destructive fae, especially fae associated with fire. Broken Hearts :All nymphs can die of a broken heart. If a nymph truly loves someone and is betrayed, her heart will break in pieces the nymph will die. Feeding Most nymphs are vegetarian, many more choose to at least substain from eating meat from their assoicated area of nature (water: no seafood; wood: no bear, venison, or forest-living birds; land: no almost no meat, especially cows, pigs, sheep, and chicken; celestial: almost no birds; etc). Water nymphs often get incredibly upset when anyone around them eats seafood. In terms of energy, many nymphs do not need to feed. Although, if they do feed, it is often from a positive emotion (such as pleasure, delight, enjoyment, etc.) and usually does not harm the victim. Ecstasy is a common form of feeding for nymphs because it's such an intense emotion. It is at its most potent while approaching and then finally reaching orgasm, and it is done through the fingertips and nails, many even liking to mark their victim with scratches. Though depending on the class and the individual nymph, she could feed off anger and death. Known Nymphs *Brittany Pierce (water) *Susan Pierce (water) *Emily Pierce (water) *Jake Puckerman (wood)